Tails' Decision
by Darkcloud45
Summary: A lemon about Tails and Amy Its my first lemon.  Amy is upset and never finds out why but at this point he doesn't need to.  R&R Please.  Disclaimer: I do not own any of the sonic characters or sega characters for that matter.


Well Lets see this is My first Lemon about Tails and Amy. So don't be too harsh R&R

* * *

Tails Decision

"No, I don't love you. I just like you as a friend and that's all we'll ever be." The famous blue hedgehog said to the young pink hedgehog.

"But..."

"No buts. It just will never happen between you and me, so just let it go."

Tears started streaming down her face. One of her friend's seen her crying in the park on a swing.

The twin tailed fox boy sat down in one of the swings next to her's.

"Hey Amy, what's the matter?" he asked.

"Tails?" she looked up and seen his, then she wiped the tears from her face. "Nothing is wrong."

"Yeah ok." Tails got up and began to walk off.

Wanting some company she got off of her swing and walked next to him.

"Can I stay with you for a moment?" she asked.

"Yeah but I'm gonna stop by my house for a moment. You cane come with me."

"Ok."

Tails with Amy, went to the train station. It was pretty late. She was tired so she leaned her head against Tails' shoulder. His face turned a little red and then he looked out the window. The train slowed down as it began to pull into the mystic ruins' station. Tails tried to wake but she was fast asleep so he carried her to his house and set her down on his couch. Wow what a deep sleeper he thought to himself as he unbuttoned his blue work shirt. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water. Amy woke up and looked around to figure out where she was. Tails walked out of his kitchen and looked at Amy.

"Hey there, sleep head." He said.

"Tails? Oh yeah I remember. By the way what time is it?"

"Its uhhh" He looked at his clock. "10:05. It's late and the train station is closed. So I don't how you're getting home. But I'll tell you one thing you're not staying here."

"Tails!!! Your mean!"

She got up and began to storm off. As soon as she touched the door knob Tails started to laugh.

"What's so funny, huh?" she asked.

"I was just kidding. You can stay."

She walked up to Tails and gave his an evil glare. A chill went down Tails' spine and made his hair raise a little.

"I don't use my room much so you sleep there." Tails said.

"Where are you gonna sleep?"

"My workshop. I usually work every night and I end up falling asleep there. Come on let me show you everything else."

Tails showed her where everything she need was.

"Oh yeah I know you didn't plan to spend the night at my house so when you take a shower, throw your undergarments in that bin. The robot I made well have it cleaned and pressed by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you Tails."

"Don't worry about it."

Tails left and went to his work shop. Amy waited for a few minutes and then she started the shower. She adjusted the water to the temperature she wanted. She took off her shirt and threw it into the bin.

"Alright. Two points." She said.

She then took off here pants, panties, and bra and threw them into the bin. She slowly stepped into the shower. She stood there with her eyes closed as the warm water was hitting her face. What Sonic said to her kept playing in her head non-stop. She soon turned off the shower and pulled out on of Tails' shirts and threw it on and lay down on his bed to go to sleep.

Tails' workshop.

-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!-

"Argggh!!! Not again."

Tails blew another invention for the eighth time in one hour. He got up and went into the kitchen for another bottle of water. In the distance he heard what he thought to be sniffling. Tails walk near his bedroom opening and peeked in. Amy was sitting on his bed looking out the window crying. Tail walked over to Amy and sat down.

"Tell me what's wrong." He said.

She looked back and flung herself on him. Her head was on his chest. Tails wasn't sure if the decision he made was right but he went for it. He lifted her head up and kissed her. Her eyes widen, but lost in the moment she stuck her tongue in his mouth. Tails fingers, underneath the shirt, massaging her soft, round breast. She unbuttoned his pants and rubbed on is cock. He lowered his hands as her legs started to spread open. His hands massaging her inner thighs. He stuck his finger into her hole, causing a moan to escape from her lips. Tails took his pants off and touch the tip of her clit with his cock. She bit her lip in preparation for the pleasure. He entered her. His thrust was slow and steady. She whispered for him to go faster, which he did. She moaned loudly, pulling her head back in pleasure. She felt his cock pushing through her insides, searching for that certain something. Tail then laid on his back and Amy got on top of his cock and started bouncing up, then down. Tails lifted up and thrust his cock up, then down. Her nails claw into his back, pushing him deeper inside her. Her legs wrapped around his waist, as he pushed harder. Sweat covered their bodies. He licked her tongue inside her open mouth, pressing his hands on her thighs.

"I'm gonna cum!!!" Amy shouted.

They came at the same time. He, releasing his load, She, pouring out her liquid. She reached her climax, as the liquid ran.

She looked at Tails.

"I have a question." She said.

"What is it?"

"Why weren't you wearing any underwear?"

"Because, its more breezy."

Amy looked up and laughed.

"Are you sure that was the right decision?"

-Fin-


End file.
